The present invention generally relates to installation tooling and, more specifically, to an entirely handheld tool for installing swage ring fittings. In one embodiment, the present invention finds particular application as a handheld installation tool for swage ring fittings that does not require a connection to a remote power source and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
One type of fitting for fluid conduits, such as tubes or pipes, includes a connector body that fits loosely over the fluid conduit and a swage ring which compresses and/or physically deforms the connector body against the outside surface of the fluid conduit to provide one or more seals and to provide a strong mechanical connection.
Prior art tools for assembling such a fitting to a fluid conduit often include a fixed jaw, a moveable jaw and a hydraulic cylinder for moving the moveable jaw toward the fixed jaw. The jaws can be configured to grip the swage ring and the connector body such that, upon actuation, the jaws forcibly move the swage ring over the connector body thereby causing the connector body to compress or move into the fluid conduit to provide a seal and a mechanical connection. When the swaging is complete, hydraulic pressure in the hydraulic cylinder is reduced and a return spring returns the moveable jaw to its original position to allow the tool to be removed from the fitting.
Typically, these types of prior art tools receive hydraulic power via a hydraulic fluid pumped through a hydraulic hose assembly from a remotely positioned hydraulic pressure supply. The hydraulic pressure supply can include a pump and an electric motor for driving the pump. Due to the size and weight of these components, an operator typically only carries the tool portion and is limited in movement by the length of the hydraulic hose.
Examples of prior art installation tools are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,817 (“Hydraulic Assembly Tool for Tube Fittings”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,510 (“Hydraulic Assembly Tool with Improved Load Bearing Arrangement for Tube Fittings”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,670 (“Secure Swaging Tool”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,808 (“Compact Installation Tool”); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,919 (“Remote Actuation of Installation Tooling Pump”), all expressly incorporated herein by reference.
One drawback of these types of installation tools is their limited mobility due to the required hose connection to the hydraulic pressure supply and the relative non-mobility of the hydraulic pressure supply. Moreover, the prior art installation tools are often bulky and/or heavy which makes them difficult to use in remote or confined spaces. Accordingly, there is a need for an installation tool that is relatively mobile and able to reach and be used in remote and/or confined areas.(Any further improvements that allow an installation tool to be used, or at least more easily used, in a variety of work places and with a variety of fittings are also deemed desirable.